


A love undefined

by oceandolfin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Harry parents alive, Homophobia, M/M, No Tom Riddle, Sexual Repression, magical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceandolfin/pseuds/oceandolfin
Summary: “The aim of Love is to love: no more, and no less.”― Oscar Wilde
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	A love undefined

“Remind me again why I decided to take up quidditch after graduating Hogwarts?” Harry Potter complained to Oliver Wood after gruelling practice session.

“Maybe because you are the best seeker of our generation and the hottest quidditch player according to Quidditch weekly” His captain Oliver Wood smirked at him. 

“Tragically, I am currently single and my body is feeling like it went through hundred cruciatus curse.” Harry retorted back and got a punch in the stomach in return. 

“I sometimes wonder why you don’t fool around. Apart from that Chang girl you dated in Hogwarts I have never seen you with any pretty witch. I know we are busy people with all the practice and matches but still you have to make time for relationships.” Oliver said with a pinch of concern. 

“Maybe I have not found the one yet.” Harry replied jovially. 

“Maybe you are missing the one right under the nose” Oliver said nudging him towards Ginny Weasley who was coming towards them waving happily. 

“ You can’t be serious, Oliver. Ginny Weasley. I have been training with her since she was eleven. She is like a little sister to me.” Harry said exasperated. It was getting tired being set on dates from friends and family. 

“No wonder you are single if you make all hot ones your sisters. What about Granger? You and her are quite close”. Oliver seemed determined to pry into his lack of love life.

“Hermione is my best friend. I appreciate your deepest concern about my single status but I am completely fine” Harry replied airily just to get Oliver off his back.

“I am waiting for the day Harry Potter, seeker extra ordinaire will finally meet his soul mate. You are almost royalty. Your father is a Quidditch legend and your mother is running for the minister of magic. You have girls flinging themselves at your feet yet you spare not a single glance at them” Oliver mused. 

It was Oliver’s favourite pastime speculating on Harry’s dating habits. It used to irritate him before but now he had grown to ignore it just like aching loneliness inside him. The words Oliver spoke were closest to truth. He could have any girl he wanted but no one had ever made him feel alive. No one who looked at him the way his father looked at his mother. He had dated Cho Chang in Hogwarts. He had liked her. She was beautiful and very good at quidditch. He had asked her out simply because he was tired of his godfather Sirius Black relentless teasing him about being virgin. Sirius was notorious flirt who had dated veelas. It was affront to him that Harry, his only godson was single. The thing with Cho fizzled out by the time they graduated. 

“Harry..Harry Are you coming or not?” 

Ginny Weasley’s voice brought him back to the present. He was lost in his thoughts that he had missed out completely on what Ginny was saying. 

“Fred is getting engaged to Angelina and there is big party at my house. I was hoping maybe if you could come.” Ginny repeated bashfully before adding hastily “ You can bring a date if you want” 

There was a certain wistfulness in her voice and glimmer of hope in her eyes. He was not that oblivious to not know that Ginny was crushing on him. He saw the same look in majority of girls he now interacted with. Objectively speaking Ginny was his ideal type, beautiful, sassy, fun loving and sensible. If only..

“Oliver you coming” Ginny turned to Oliver 

“Of course for old time sake. It going to be Gryffindor quidditch team reunion. Those were the times” Oliver remarked. 

Fred and George Weasley were beaters in their Hogwarts quidditch team with penchant for pranks. They had left Hogwarts in their fifth year to open their joke shop in Diagon Alley which was quite a big scandal at that time.

“Its devil duos’ party only a fool would give it a miss” Harry replied earning a dazzling smile from Ginny. 

“Bring Hermione too. It’s been months since I have seen her.” Ginny added. 

“Only if she has time..you know she is interning under my mother for her campaign .” Harry said. 

“Yeah..good practice for her future“ Ginny winked. 

Ginny and Hermione were good friends. Hermione had even stayed with Ginny once and twice during summer break. Looking at the beautiful face of Ginny, he realised how easy would his life had been if he had reciprocated Ginny’s affection. 

He returned to his empty home in Godric Hollow. Ever since his mom, Lily Potter had decided to enter politics, they hardly met. Everyday there was some events or fundraising or meetings. His dad was also playing the part of supportive spouse to perfection. He yearned for their presence and their adorable lover quarrels. Even Hermione, his closest friend had no time for him these days. She was the one with whom he could talk about anything but even she did not know the secret he had hidden inside his heart. 

The secret which consumed his heart every moment and gnawed at his soul. 

It was only in confines of his room, all the walls he had erected around himself would dissipate that he felt he could breathe again. His room was his sanctuary, the only place he felt safe with his increasing desperate thoughts. 

He could recollect where it all started, in his sixth year at Hogwarts . He was still dating Cho Chang .Seamus Finnigan, his Gryffindor dorm mate was changing his clothes. Seamus had beefed up that summer having spent the holidays sweating in Muggle gym and was unapologetic about flaunting his physique. The view of his washboard abs stirred something inside him. At that time he thought it was just his pubertal hormones. But now he was certain that he was different from others. He was attracted to boys. He fantasised about male bodies. He was deviant. Abnormal. And very very lonely.

Nobody talked about it in wizarding world. It was as if he were the only gay wizard alive. Pure blood wizard family were only concerned about procreation and thus homosexuality was almost a sin and condemned. He had accepted the fact that he would never have what he wanted. He dreaded the fact that one day he would marry a witch and continue the illustrious family name of Potters. That day would his worst nightmare come true. 

The party was in full swing when he reached The Burrow, Weasley’s family home. There were magical fireworks in sky and loud music courtesy Lee Jordan, Weasley twins best friend who was the official DJ. There was a gigantic table with loads of sumptuous food reminding him of Hogwarts. 

“Attention people, the star has arrived.” George greeted him with exaggerated bow. 

“I thought Fred and Angelina were stars of the evening.” He retorted back. 

“Stars.” George scoffed “ more like fools. Who wants to get married at this age. Sow your oats, Harry, sow your oats.” 

“Advice duly noted.” He replied back. Weasley twins were always his favourite. 

He spotted Hermione talking animatedly to Ginny and strode towards them. 

“He is here but he has to leave soon. His coworker fell ill. You still have crush on him.” Ginny was saying with teasing smile

“Hey stranger” He remarked to his best friend interrupting the conversation. 

“Harry.” Hermione smiled at him making him realise how much he missed his best friend.   
“Sorry for not catching up.The elections are round the corner and your mother is a slavedriver.” 

“So is Oliver Wood.” Ginny sighed dramatically “ I had to escape him and his endless strategies right now.” 

“Hmm..don’t look back. Stalker alert. Romilda Vane is eyeing you like a delectable dessert.” Ginny nudged him. 

“Who invited her.” Hermione asked. 

Romilda Vane had a big crush on him in Hogwarts. She had even concocted love potion for him. He tried to rebuff her so many times but her spirit seemed to not wane. 

“I don’t know. I certainly didn’t “ Ginny said throwing up her hands as placating gesture. 

“She is coming this way, Harry.” Hermione whispered. 

“I better hide then” he said panicking.

He did not have will to face simpering face of Romilda Vane or any of his so called “fan girls.” He hated that term. They saw him as some kind of hero and he always felt like a imposter. 

He retreated to other side of the house to escape Romilda Vane. He could hear voices coming from inside the room. 

“That’s all muggle liquor as you demanded.” 

“Stay for the party, little brother, fun is about to begin.” 

“Benny called in sick. I have to cover his shift. I will come after when real fun would begin. Say hello to Angie from me. I need to go.” 

The door suddenly opened and a male figure came out. He tried to hide himself to avoid getting caught eavesdropping. 

The man was leaning against the wall as he lit a cigarette and took a drag. 

“Hiding from the someone.” 

The man’s deep voice sent shivers down his spine. As the man walked towards him, Harry could see that stranger was tall, very tall and lithe. He was wearing muggle tee shirt showing his bulging biceps with skintight jeans which left nothing for imagination. He was redhead likely to be one of the Weasley relation with perfectly tousled hair and bluest eyes he had ever seen. 

“Excuse me.” He managed to squeak. He was left tongue tied as the man came near and stood few steps away from him. 

“You are Harry Potter.” The man exclaimed and smiled at him. 

“You know me” He asked stupidly. Apparently his brain had taken the vacation after meeting sexy stranger. 

“Who doesn’t” the stranger continued smiling ,” you are the youngest seeker to play for England. You were scouted in your final year by none other than Puddlemere united. And lastly my sister never stops talking about you. 

“Your sister” 

“Yeah, Ginny Weasley the reserve seeker in your team. I thought redhead and freckles were dead giveaway.” The man joked. 

“You are her brother.” He asked curiously. He would have never missed the man in front of him if he had seen him before. 

“As real as I can be. I am Ron by the way.” 

“How come I never saw you in Hogwarts.” He was intrigued by the fact that Ginny had one more brother. 

“Because I never went to Hogwarts.” The man replied seriously. The lopsided smile was gone. The man seemed a tad nervous.” Hey, gotta Go..mate..nice meeting you. I am a big fan of yours.”

As Ron turned back to leave, Harry felt desperate need to hold him back. He had never felt so attracted to someone. He had always been guarded, over cautious and repressed. But there was something which drew him to Ron like magnetic pull. 

“Will I see you again.” He asked with all the courage he could muster and throwing all the caution in the wind. 

“Are you asking me out.” Ron was looking at him with raised eyebrows and teasing smile. There was flicker of interest in his blue eyes. 

For the first time in his life, someone Harry wanted had shown interest in him. He could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest. There was something about Ron Weasley which made him do foolish things.

“ I don’t date wizards even if they are the hottest quidditch player “ Ron replied with a shrug. 

“But Aren’t you a wizard.” Harry asked stumped. 

“Why do you think I never attended Hogwarts.” Ron replied enigmatically. “I may be a Weasley but I don’t have magic inside me. I am a squib, Harry Potter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive all the grammar and spelling mistakes  
> Stay safe stay healthy


End file.
